


Meeting By Chance

by limesicle



Series: We Sail for Freedom [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limesicle/pseuds/limesicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Luffy take a walk and get lost. They-I mean Luffy-ask a random stranger to point them in the right direction.</p><p>It's really just platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting By Chance

They lived together, the "Strawhat Gang," and they were a gang. They hung in backstreets and alleyways, living anyway they could. It had been like that for years, ever since Luffy had gathered them together, and they'd gotten a cheap apartment in the corner of town.

Running in to the Trafalgar Law was a complete accident. He'd been walking with Zoro and hadn't been paying attention, because they were walking to the grocery store two blocks away from their apartment, but Zoro had gotten lost. Of course he had, and now the two of them were walking in some unknown neighborhood.

The houses looked nicer than those of their own neighborhood.

"We're lost." Luffy pointed out, let's go ask that guy for help. Luffy pointed to a man wearing a yellow and black sweatshirt walking a large white dog. He was running towards the guy before Zoro had time to react.

"Hey!" Luffy heard the annoyed shout from behind him, but he didn't turn around. Zoro would catch up eventually.

"Oi, random sweatshirt guy, where are we?" Luffy skidded to a halt in front of the shocked-looking stranger.

The man was taller than him and dark-skinned. The fluffy white dog let out a low woof.

"Oh, hey, how are you?" Luffy knelt in front the dog and let his hands run through the dog's fur. The dog stepped back a little eyeing him a doubtfully. "Good boy, good boy."

"His name is Bepo." Luffy looked up, distracted from the dog.

Standing up, he reached out a hand. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, the man who's going to become-"

A hand whacked the back of his head. "Luffy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Ow, Zoro!" He complained, scowling at his best mate. "This is Bepo." He pointed at the dog.

"I didn't ask!"

The stranger turned to walk away. "Wait a minute!" Luffy called.

"Which direction is the grocery store?"

The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"The nearest one's about half a mile that way." The man raised a hand and pointed down the street.

"Thanks, uh...what's your name?"

"Trafalgar Law."

"Thanks Traflag-Traga-... Traffy."

With that, he grabbed Zoro by the arm and ran off in the direction Traffy pointed them in. Luffy didn't notice the half-shocked half-embarrassed expression etched on Law's face. He was rooted to the spot.

"Traffy?" He echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> So I got into One Piece. Nothing strong here, just a few little moments.


End file.
